The Punisher (Multiverse saga)
The Punisher is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. The punisher is a character from the comics by Marvel comics History Frank Castle is a former marine who had an ordinary life with his wife and children. He, his wife and their children were walking to the Central Park, where witnessed a mafia hit, therefore the four were gunned down by the mafia and he was the only survivor. He miraculously escaped with life and vowed to punish those responsible. Since that time, Frank Castle decided to launch a war against crime, using methods that are not always within the law. Castle disappeared for several months, being rebellious in the Marines. During the time he was missing, he had amassed weapons and resources. When he resurfaced, he had adapted his fighting skills to perform a one-man war against crime. A war where prisoners would not be done. Castle, first mission, murdered criminals who had killed his wife and children. Frank has on several occasions matched other heroes disguised as New York as Spider-Man and Daredevil, who considered a mixture of disorder and discomfort. According to his way of seeing it, he is the only one that makes the difference, definitively eradicating the crime. It believes that others simply put bandages on wounds. Although Frank Castle has cooperated with them on occasion, Spider-Man and Daredevil are poles opposed in their respective ways to see crime and punishment, and often struggle when they are. Somehow, Castle enjoys being the antagonist of Daredevil, whom he considers the representation of the nation's legal system. Some policemen do not stop seeing him, that prefer to deal with real criminals before jailing, according to some, who cleans the city. Ending For many years I waged my war on Evil on this earth ever since I lost Maria and the kids.I was so focused on getting revenge,with this new technology I could save the multiverse so now whenever a scumbag tries to kill someone innocent,I'll be there to end the scum for good. Moveset Special Attack * M1911 Colt: The Punisher fires a couple bullets from his pistol. * Itcha 37:'''Frank pulls out his shotgun fires one shot,reloads and fires a second shot * '''M16 Assault Rifle: The Punisher takes out an assault rifle and fires some rounds of gunfire from it. * Frag Grenade: The Punisher tosses a grenade at the opponent that explodes on contact. * Flying Knife: The Punisher tosses a combat knife at his foe. Grab Twist of the Knife: The Punisher grabs his opponent, shoves a knife into their chest, twists it, and kicks them to the ground. Super Move Gunfire Barrage: The Punisher takes out a pair of assault rifles and riddles the opponent with multiple rounds of gunfire. Ultimate Attack Time For Punishment: The Punisher extends his Dr. Octopus tentacle at the opponent. If it hits, the tentacle grabs the opponent and tosses them into the air, where the Punisher riddles them with bullets from his assault rifle, followed by shooting them to the ground with a bullet from his pistol. The Punisher then tosses four frag grenades around the opponent, followed by throwing out a pumpkin bomb that detonates when the grenades do. Super move: Frank jumps over the opponent,kicks them in back of the leg,elbows their arm,punches them and starts stabbing them,pulling out his pistol,then his shotgun and assault rifle(which he fires at the same time) Original_Sin_Vol_1_4_Dell'Otto_Variant_Textless.jpg|primary Punisher-Trenchcoat-iOS.png|secondary Frank_Castle_(Earth-1610)_003.png|ultimate 209904.jpg|2099 Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Anti-Hero Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)